


Morning Wood

by literallypiejesus



Category: Lucidstuck - Fandom, MS Paint Fan Adventures
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallypiejesus/pseuds/literallypiejesus
Summary: Lethos wakes up to her boyfriend having a very 'pleasant' dream, and decides to have some fun for herself.





	Morning Wood

Chasing. Faster and faster the demons ran, Lethos only managing to outrun them due to her incredible speed. She pressed on, knowing full well the consequences if she got caught. The things that they'd do to her, dear god, it horrified her. She saw a light just in front of her, but she seemed to be getting slower and slower, as if she were running through water. Very, very clear water that she could breathe in. She inched ever forward as the demons kept their pace. Almost, almost, just a little further and maybe she could make it. All she needed was just one good stretch but the light seemed to be getting further away the closer she got! She turned around to see the demon's progress only to see a blinding flash of darkness. She saw nothing, and could only feel the water she was moving through slowly get warmer and warmer, as the demons dragged her further and further down into what she assumed was going to be hell. She felt the warm water around her head slowly dissipate, along with some around her hands and feet. The 'water' also seemed excessively plant-like in quality, as if it were hand grown by someone with magic nature powers. Something soft began to lift up her neck, and everything just felt right in the world for a few moments, then the light that had abandoned her at that crucial juncture came crawling back to her eyes, slowly yet surely making it's way to her before finally, she woke up.

There were no demons, no darkness, and absolutely no more running. There was, however, a wooden ceiling enveloped by light directly in front of Lethos, which made her comfortable in her soft, plant bed under her soft, plant blanket laying next to her soft, plant boyfriend. Except, he didn't seem very soft at the moment, judging by the tent that was holding up his plant blanket. Lethos thought that after the hard night's rest she just had, she deserved a break from the turmoil of dreaming. She slowly moved herself to a comfortable position with her head resting above her bed-mate's 'tent' all the while being careful not to make a sound. Anxious to enjoy her first meal of the day, She slowly pulled back the covers to reveal her mate's shaft. It was only about half mast but the cold air triggered a rise in the plant-boy's arousal, bringing him to his full size.

For someone of his stature, his penis was indeed impressive. Lethos never bothered to measure it, but it was long enough to reach the back of her throat easily. His girth has also been remarked as being 'perfect' for Lethos, due to it being big enough to be very satisfying, but not so big that it causes problems during sex. Lethos, of course, decided to savor this meal, it was the most important of the day after all. She started slowly, licking the base and around the shaft a couple times. Each lick she gave made the sleeping boy shiver just a little. She worked her way up and around the shaft, until she finally made it to the head. Just a lick on the glans was enough to send his hips into the air, only to slowly come back down. Lethos knew about his sensitivity, but she didn't realize how much it would be amplified by sleeping. She gave another lick just to see his hips thrust upward again, wondering exactly what her boyfriend could be dreaming of right now. It didn't matter either way, in a few minutes he was going to wake up and forget all about that dream while having morning sex with his hot monster girlfriend. Speaking of his hot monster girlfriend, she decided that she was done waiting for her food and decided to get it herself.

Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the tip of her boyfriend's penis, carefully, as to not stimulate it too much. She rolled her tongue around it, giving it an even coat of natural lubricant before working her way down again. Every time she reached a new depth on the cock, she would slowly come back up and tease the tip with her tongue again. Down, up, tease. Down, up, tease. A simple, almost hypnotic rhythm that was almost able to get his shaft all the way to the back of Lethos' throat. Lethos, however, was just too good for the young man and after about five or six cycles, he could take no more. He thrusted his hips as high as he could make them go before shooting his seed all over the inside of Lethos' mouth. It came to be that her first meal of the day was the most delicious, having a sweet and slightly salty taste to it. As she savored her first meal of the day, her boyfriend decided that it would be a good idea to wake up and see what was causing all that commotion. Of course, he was greeted by the pleasant sight of his naked girlfriend savoring his most recent load, which in turn made him very happy. And horny, it also made him horny.

“Well good morning to you too, darling” said the recently awoken boy, startling Lethos into swallowing his whole load in one go. It was honestly a miracle that she didn't start choking, he did give out quite a lot. Ignoring the obvious miracle that just happened, Lethos replied “U-Uilos! You're awake?” Uilos decided the best answer to that question was just to prop himself up a bit in bed while maintaining eye contact with his lover. This prompted another response from his lewd girlfriend, “oh, I'm sorry for waking you, I just had such a terrible dream, and I just wanted to...” Her voice trailed off as Uilos cast aside his plant blanket to reveal his full naked form. His slender physique and firm arms, and fully erect member were enough to leave Lethos completely speechless. He slowly outstretched his hand to his lover, who returned in kind. They grasped each other's hand and Uilos pulled Lethos toward himself, bringing her within an inch of her boyfriend's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, before they both set in to a deep, passionate kiss.

While their faces converged as one, their hands began to wander downwards. Uilos took a hold of one of Lethos' massive breasts with his hand and began massaging the soft, malleable flesh. Lethos' hands had one goal in mind, which was getting to her mate's penis in record time. She took the shaft in one hand and was able to reach enough to just barely wrap her other hand around the base of his balls. She began stroking, which proved to be easy because it was conveniently lubricated just earlier. Her boyfriend's other hand had a similar idea, he weaved it down below his lover's waistline and gently slid his finger across the clit, which was enough to send shivers down Lethos' spine. Uilos took this as a very clear sign to continue, so he stuck a finger in and slowly started stirring it inside. Lethos kept herself upright for as long as she could, but eventually she couldn't take anymore and she fell backwards onto her soft, plant bed. Uilos followed, and positioned his dick directly in front of Lethos' extremely wet entrance, hesitating for but a moment. He simply stared into his lover's eyes, and she gave a firm nod, which was all he needed.

He realigned his member one last time before gently sliding the tip in, going slow at first to stretch this hole a little wider so that it can take him properly. His pace proved to be a bit too slow for Lethos, who took it upon herself to wrap her legs around Uilos and force him all the way in with just a single thrust. The moans that the couple gave were a clear indicator that Lethos could indeed take Uilos properly. They held that position for a moment before Lethos took another breath and asked her lover a question. “S...so, what were you dreaming about?” Uilos stared for a beat then began to chuckle, “Is that really the most fitting question to ask right now? Besides, I should ask you the same thing.” Lethos somehow was able to blush deeper than she already was, and bashfully replied “i-i asked before you did,” she gave a little pout, “s-so you go first.” Uilos knew better than to argue with her so he blissfully agreed. “If you must know, my love, I just so happened to be dreaming of this beautiful girl. Her hair was as blue as the sky, her eyes were as friendly as a hug, and her figure was as beautiful as gold.” With each moment, Uilos could feel her pussy tighten up just a little, as if it were her heartbeat. “She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and I fell in love as soon as I laid eyes on her.” Uilos began to move his face closer to hers, causing Lethos' heart to skip a beat. “And she was sleeping right next to me.” He brought his lips directly to hers in just a moment, and suddenly, every other thought was pushed out of her mind. She tightened her legs once again, as if trying to feel more of her lover inside her. She wanted nothing more in the world then to be suspended in the moment, forever.

Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish, as Uilos pulled away and asked “Shall we continue?” Lethos loosened her legs to allow Uilos some freedom of movement. Uilos breathed in slowly, moving his hips upward and drawing his shaft out from his lover's warm embrace. Once his lower half made contact with Lethos' leg barrier, he slowly pushed it back in again, matching his breathing with his movements. When he finally reached the base of his cock, he repeated the process, slowly accelerating as his breath naturally became quicker to catch up with his heart. Lethos took hold of one of her partner's hands and rested it on one of her bountiful breasts. “I...It feels really good when you play with them like that.” Uilos didn't need the clarification, for as soon as his hand rested on her pillow-like mounds, he began to press his fingers into it. Uilos delicately molded her supple flesh, and teased her cute little nipples in such a way that the proud owner of these breasts couldn't stop herself from gasping and moaning in tune with his movements. They continued like this, until eventually, Lethos began to approach orgasm. She gave into the pleasure and lowered her legs, giving Uilos complete freedom to have his way with her.

Uilos could feel it resonating through her entire being, he knew exactly what she was feeling, and he knew exactly what to do. He breathed in deeply, and raised his hips as far as he could go, and gripped his lover's breast one last time before thrusting himself as deep as he could possibly go, and Lethos gasped and moaned as a result. He had hit the perfect spot, and he was planning to toke full advantage of it. He once again, pulled out further than he had gone before, but this time he didn't pause. As soon as he could go no higher, he immediately lowered them again, which made Lethos illicit the expected gasp and moan. He couldn't last much longer himself, and he could hear his partner slowly approaching her climax as well. He decided to let loose, faster and faster his hips went, unstoppable by anything other than his release. Lethos wrapped her arms around him, pulling her face upwards towards his. They stared into each other's eyes one final time before locking their lips and finishing together. Uilos plastered his lover's interior walls with white, completely filling her up and then some. Lethos' lower half began shuddering violently as her entire body was overtaken by ecstasy. Both of them could think of nothing but the other for what felt like hours.

Eventually, the couple came down from their high and collapsed onto the bed beneath, worn out from the experience they just had. Uilos rolled himself off of his beautiful partner and pulled his now flaccid cock out of her. The seed that came leaking out would have stained the sheets, if they weren't made out of plants. He wanted to get up and begin his morning activities, but he was out of energy due to the exercise he just got. Instead of trying and failing to raise himself off the bed, he just wrapped his arms around Lethos, and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very slow, could she have fallen asleep after that intense experience? Uilos pondered this for only a moment because she opened her eyes a second later. She just smiled and said “That was nice, thanks.” Uilos just kissed her in return, and they laid there motionless for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

_-Fin_


End file.
